Episode 377 (22nd July 1964)
Plot Jack and Albert watch as the two sides square up to each other. The riggers sneer at the lack of back-up for Len. Inside their houses, the residents listen in concern as the riggers insult the other cowardly menfolk of the street. Annie is angry that the police aren't interested in the matter. Ena steps in and tells the "gormless" threesome to be off, unafraid of their threats. As Len gently pushes her away, fists start to fly. Ken determines to intervene but Val bodily blocks the door to stop him leaving. Len is on the floor as he is attacked by all three men. Stan and Hilda arrive home and Concepta begs Stan to step in. He happily does so, and the odds rapidly change. Minnie finds the sight distressing and Annie rings the police again. Concepta brings Hilda into No.7, where she and Lucille are astounded to hear that she's often felt Stan's fists on herself, but she isn't bothered about the fact. The fight ends and the riggers come into the Rovers, where Jack swiftly ejects them. He assures Annie that Len only has a black eye for his troubles. Stan takes Len into No.13 to clean up. Len shuts the door in Harry's face when he returns, saying he rushed back as quickly as he could. When all has calmed down, Concepta plans the trip to Ireland while Harry is subdued. Lucille is disgusted with her father who tries to explain to her that Concepta's feelings must come first. Len and Stan are proud with their performance against the three hard men. Charlie buys them drinks while Albert tells them where their style and tactics went wrong. Annie tries to find out from Dennis what Elsie's evening job is and he has to admit he doesn't know. Len buys Harry a pint and they are reconciled. Ken is unhappy that Val stopped him intervening. Val and Concepta admit to Dennis that they also have no idea what Elsie's job could be. Stan advises Ken to make up with Val. A parcel is delivered for Elsie and Val takes it in, together with a message for Elsie to bring it with her to work tomorrow night. Dennis opens it and is puzzled to find a fake Grecian urn within. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Duffer - Eric Thompson *Joss - Peter Clay *Dan - John Rees *Youth - Tony Arland Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Front room salon Notes *A reference is made to the popular television programme of the period, Z-Cars, when Jack speaks of Annie expecting "Inspector Barlow" to attend to her call, referring to the character of Detective Inspector Barlow as played by Stratford Johns. *The closing credits are played over the film sequence of Clifton Street in Ordsall that was introduced in Episode 366 (15th June 1964). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len Fairclough upholds the honour of Coronation Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,546,000 homes (4th place). Category:1964 episodes